


Listen to J.A.R.V.I.S Stiles Stilinski

by Sterek_halinski



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, J.A.R.V.I.S - Freeform, M/M, Protective Derek, Stiles/Derek - Freeform, confort, ironman - Freeform, scott McCall - Freeform, scott is a dog, sterek, stiles is ironman, stiles stilinski/derek hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_halinski/pseuds/Sterek_halinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is Ironman, Derek is with Stiles. Stiles wants to be Ironman. It's pretty self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to J.A.R.V.I.S Stiles Stilinski

"Calling Derek Hale..."  
Stiles eyes went wide. "NO J.A.R.V.I.S!! Do not call him."  
"But sir, you are injured."   
Stiles was broken and bashed. He was exhausted even. All night he was fighting one of his enemies Peter, usually he's a piece of cake but last night it was different. He had a new trick up his sleeve and it left Stiles weak. He still kicked Peters butt though.   
Only one of his rocket shoes were working so he had to try and balance himself out. His suit was indented at all angles and scraped. The inside of it wasn't any better, the suit lights kept flickering and the padding on the inside was moved around so he was uncomfortable.   
The Sun was just rising over the horizon and it casted vast shades of purple, from midnight to bright light. Stiles took a deep breath and headed home.   
Stiles was indeed in no mood to be yelled at by his boyfriend so he flew around to his back door. Hopefully Derek wasn't awake yet.  
He slid the glass door open and was greeted with his dog who yipped loudly. Stiles tensed and and shushed the dog quietly with his metal fingers. He realized he was still in the suit.   
A sound came from behind and he turned to see Derek standing in the bedroom door way. With a scowl that was suppose to be intimidating but Stiles found adorable. He had sweatpants on and no shirt, typical sleep wear for the man.   
The dog ran back to Derek and into there bedroom. "I can explain." Stiles said talking holding his hands up.   
"No." Derek said walking up to him.  
He pushed a button on his suit and it started coming apart. Because it was bent and scratched, it didn't completely compact itself the way it was designed and Stiles found himself struggling out of the suit.   
Stiles had a scratch on his forehead and blood was dripping from it. He also had a few bruises and scratches. He felt dizzy and put his hand up to his head. He rubbed his eyes furiously and made an annoying groan. "Derek, I know that there your suits and you don't want me getting hurt but this suit is my favorite one and J.A.R.V.I.S agrees."  
Stiles removed his hand to see Derek there with a solid expression. No emotion.   
"Don't move." Derek said in his morning voice. Stiles loved when Derek sounded groggy in the morning.   
He placed a wet rag on Stiles' forehead and dabbed at the cut. "You don't need stitches, luckily. Stiles you know this worries me." Derek said pulling him into a hug. "It's not that big of a deal. I've never gotten hurt badly before. And this isn't even bad." Stiles said gesturing his forehead.   
"Whatever, nothing I say will stop you. I don't want to argue, you look exhausted so you need to sleep and later tell me what happened."   
Stiles nodded and kissed Derek's cheek before walking into there bedroom.  
The dog greeted him excitedly with a bark and he began running in circles on the bed. "Move over Scott." He said. The dog obeyed and stopped running.   
Stiles walked over to the bed and laid down next to his dog. He sighed in relief to feel the comfort of the bed against his skin. He laid in the spot that Derek probably slept in earlier. Stiles took a deep breath and smelled the familiar scent of Derek.   
Derek walked in to see Stiles cuddle up with the dog and closing his eyes. He felt a bit left out so he joined them. Sneaking into the covers behind Stiles.   
"Your so warm." Stiles hummed in a pleasant voice.   
Derek spooned Stiles and wrapped his arms around Stiles figure. Derek's nose on the back of Stiles' neck taking deep breaths. They all fell asleep silently, passing through the early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you guys so much for reading this! Kudos and Comments galore please! There is probably some grammatical errors but I looked through it a few times. Hope you all like it!)


End file.
